Given
by Fots
Summary: Iruka has broken up with Kakashi....Kakashi's world is destroyed....When Naruto enters his life, can this be it? Can Naruto mend Kakashi's broken heart? Yaoi! BoyXBoy! If you don't like don't read. Kakanaru
1. love at first sight

Naruto had been waiting _hours _for Kakashi sensei. He was starting to get really to get bored. Naruto , with his blue eyes and wild blond hair, was not the smartest kid around but he was always friendly. He thought of a little prank to pull on Kakashi. He took a chair and grabbed an eraser. He pulled the chair by the door and slid the eraser between the wall and the door."This will show Kakashi" Naruto laughed to himself. He got off the chair and waited...

* * *

It started off as any other day, the sun was shining but all was wrong with the world. Iruka had broken up with him and he was pretty depressed about it. He went over the memory to see what had gone wrong.

**_Iruka was in their apartment when Kakahsi got home. Iruka looked upset._**

**_"Iruka, What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. He was worried._**

**_"Kakashi, We're wrong, this relationship is wrong." He said almost evenly._**

**_"Iruka, please don't go, please I need you. I want you. Isn't that enough.I've always been devoted to you and only you and now you're casting me away" Kakashi had pleaded. _**

**_"That's just it you're too devoted. All you want to do when we are together is just hold me. You don't want to be the man i thought you were. You're too clingy and that's too much for me. We're through!"_**And Iruka left him there on his knees in the apartment. Iruka had taken all of his stuff with him.

Today was the day that Kakashi Hatake was to meet his new team. How was _he _supposed to deal with a new team?! He was running late as usual. As he walked in the door an eraser fell onto his head but he hardly took notice of it. Why should he care about his hair getting messed up. Its not like he's got someone at home to impress.

As he look around the room he saw his new saw Sakura Haruno, she was cute but too obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha, Who was at the top of his class. Then he saw the last one....Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes stopped on Naruto, only for a second. Something about this boy caught his eye. Maybe it was the eyes but the boy definitely caught his eye.

_

* * *

_

Naruto instantly felt bad for dropping the eraser on the silver haired man.

This man was beautiful. With his long, spike silver hair and stunning eyes, well actually you could only see a fourth of his face but it was beautiful none the less.

**"He's Kind of cute, don't you think."**Kyuubi said, all to happily.

_"Yes, Yes he is._" Naruto thought mostly to himself but he couldn't keep his thoughts from Kyuubi anyway so it didn't matter.

Kakashi scanned over the room, not even taking a second glance at Naruto. Naruto wanted to cry, but he kept a straight face.

"Boy, Kakashi, You fell for that one! Sakura did you see his face....oh wait his face is covered so I guess you couldn't " Naruto exlaimed as he tried to hide his sadness.

"Naruto, you idot that wasn't nice"Sakura said even though she enjoyed the joke herself.

"Whatever" said Sauke, he didn't want to be here.

* * *

"Hey guys it was only a joke right? Well then why don't we go on the roof to get to know each other better."Kakashi said Cooley.

They got on the roof and Kakashi got next to the railing."Why don't you tell me about yourselves, ya'know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams I suppose".

As they spoke he started thinking about his team. "_The girl's kind of cute but she's way too ugh. The little Uchiha boy too uncommunicative but little Uzumaki boy,with his golden locks of hair and electric blue eyes, even down to his big smile and...what are those whisker scars? I don't care there beautiful....."_

_"_Kakashi, Kakaaashi...."Naruto was so close to him he actually jumped a little but not noticeably and blushed under his mask. He hadn't even realized Naruto had gotten that close to him.

"Huh? alright time's up for the day. Tomorrow come at dawn for a little test...a test to see if you really are ninja. Don't eat any breakfast either."Kakashi was going to have som fun with them.

**The next day...**

_Narutowas sprawled naked on the bed. Kakashi was on top of him. Kakashi was ready."Naruto what do you want." he asked almost impatiently._

_"Sensei, Take me Please. Make me yours! I want you to BRING!BRING!BRING!_Kakashi turned off the alarm. He was reluctant to get up. He was or at least had been dreaming about himself and Naruto. Naruto had wanted Kakashi to make him his. He got up anyway and as he took a shower he started to go off as kakashi quietly moaned the young boy's name over and over. He eventually dressed and set off for the test.

* * *

**"Where is he?" **Kyuubi said impatiently. Naruto was still waiting for Kakashi._"I don't know Kyuubi so zip it. Your impatience won't help anything"_Naruto thought as he imagined what possibly could keep Kakashi.

**"You like him, don't you?" **Kyuubi inquired already knowing the answer.

_"No I don't!"_Naruto exclaimed in his mental voice and he blushed.

"Naruto are you okay" Sakura asked even though she didn't really care. She only had eyes for Sasuke.

"I'm fine, just thinking" Naruto sighed. Kakashi probably didn't even care about his existense.

It was almost ten, where was Kakashi? Naruto was getting hungry. He wanted to see that beautiful masked face of the man he dreamt about. If he looked that beautiful with the mask on he couldn't even imagine what his face looked like without it.

As Naruto was about to give up hope and just go home, he saw a little streak of silver in the distance.

Finally he came. He was late but he still came.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter I 'll update soon . _**

**_Please review!!!!!_**


	2. Kidnapped

**Man was I having writer's block on this chapter.  
BTW..this story is around the time when they first meet.  
sorry I forgot to mention that.  
Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks Evanescenseangel18 for adding my story to your favorites list and in the top ten too!**

**

* * *

**

As Kakashi was walking to the designated spot where they were supposed to meet, he saw his little blond angel. He also started to think of a way to get himself alone with the boy.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I was getting lost on the path of life." It was a poor excuse for being late but he used it anyway.

"Kakashi sensei, why didn't you come when you said you would" Sakura complained.

_"I never said I was going to be here at dawn"_Kakashi thought like a little child."I got caught up in my thoughts is all."

"All right we're going to play a little game of ninja hide and seek. I have here a clock that is set to go off an noon. You guys are going to hide and I will try and find you. If you see me before I see you, you may attack." An idea just sprung in his head to make sure he could get some alone time with Naruto.

"I have with me a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope. Now inside the envelope I will right down who I think will win. Now go hide and give me a chance to think about it."_"Kakashi you are too clever for your own good"_Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

Before Naruto had actually gone to hide he saw Kakashi scribble something on the paper. It seemed a little long for just a name but whatever.

**"He has a cute ass, if you ask me, even though you never do. Who care what he's writing this could be your only chance to be alone with him, so keep a visual at all times."**Kyuubi rambled. Naruto didn't care for what the fox said at the moment. All he could think about was Kakashi.

Naruto went to hide in a nearby bush. He was watching Kakashi. Kakashi slipped off the part of the mask that covered his left eye. Was that Sharingan?!

_"I thought only Uchiha could get sharingan. How did get it and why is it only in one eye?"_Naruto asked himself confused. Kakashi disappeared. Then the next thing he new was that he was being grabbed by the legs and dragged backwards. He wanted to yell but for some strange reason he couldn't. He felt something warm against his mouth, a hand? Then he heard that beautiful velvety voice.

"Shhh....Let's get out of here before they realized I'm not looking for them."It was Naruto fantasy come true. Being taken away by this handsome man was almost too unreal. Maybe he _was_ dreaming.

"Let's go to that ramen place you like so much. My treat." Naruto looked up a the face of the man who haunted him in his dreams. Now that he could see the other eye he seemed more beautiful than before.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want."Naruto was almost too amazed to speak.

* * *

_"This is almost too easy"_ thought Kakashi as he and Naruto left to go to Ichirocku's. He hoped that Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't realize they were gone till that clock went off. He wanted the a lot of time to talk to Naruto.

As they were walking Kakashi couldn't help but think about what the young twelve year old would look like naked. His chest bare revealing every detail of his you muscular body.

"Kakashi sensei, what do you want," Naruto had asked. He hadn't even realized they were at the little shop.

"Nothing, but you can get whatever you like until your full." Unfortunately for him he didn't know how big Naruto'sappetite was. Naruto ate ten bowls of pork ramen. Naruto was now on his eleventh bowl.

_"Good thing I don't spend a lot of money."_Kakashi thought and sighed."Naruto can I talk to you."

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei? Am I costing you too much money?"Naruto asked looking innocent and vunerable.

_"Damn he's so adorable when he does that." _Kakashi thought but said "No, no. Naruto, I just want to get to know you better, Thats all" _"for now" _he added in his head.

"okay Kakashi sensei. What do you want to know?"

"Everything" So they started talking.

* * *

Sasuke was getting tired of hiding. All of the sudden the alarm went off. As usual, Sakura followed him out of the woods. She followed him almost every where. He was used to her annoying presence.

He waited for Kakashi to show up. After a few minutes he picked up the envelope that was facing down. His and Sakura's name were on the front of the envelope. Inside there was, instead of a name of a winner a note that said:

_Dear Sasuke and Sakura,_

_If you haven't realized it by now then you should know that I am no longer looking for you. I'm with Naruto at Ichirocku's_. _If you want to join us you may. If not you're dismissed._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi sensei_

Sasuke crumpled up the letter and threw it a tree.

"_Why would he do that?"_ He thought angrily.

"What is it Sauske"Sakura asked.

"Kakashi left along time ago apparently....and he took Naruto with him"Sasuke said trying to deduct the reasoning for taking Naruto with him instead of leaving him here hungry like the rest of them.

"What are you thinking about?"Sakura asked confused by his twisted expression.

"Nothing of your concern."He said dryly. He hated being around her."I'm going home"

"I guess I'll go home too"She wanted to stalk him home but he would have sensed her. He always does.

"See you tomorrow?"She asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Whatever"Sasuke wanted to get home and think in the dark. He like the dark.

So they went their seperate ways. Tomorrow was hopefully going to be different.

* * *

**Ooooooh what's gonna happen?**

**Keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Pleaz review.**


	3. Dreamer's love

Naruto was in a dreamless state, although he wished he was dreaming of Kakashi.

**_"I can fix that"_**Kyuubi thought and said**"Naruto.....NARUTO!!**

_"Huh?What?What do you want,Can't you see I'm trying to dream"Naruto said wishing the fox away._

_**"Well you are dreaming, If you would open your dream eyes you would notice."**Naruto did what he was told and saw Kyuubi. He only actually saw Kyuubi in his dreams so that was the only logical explaination._

**_"Naruto, now that you've finally decided to join us....."_**

_**"**Us? What do you mean us?"_

_**"Well, If you were patient you'd find out. Now as I was saying...May I present Kakashi Hatake!!!!! This will show him." **The last part Kyuubi whispered to himself. Kyuubi stepped out of the way to let Naruto see._

_Naruto saw something that he thought he would never see. Kakashi was standing, his hands were shackled to chains that were attached to the wall and he was only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxers. He was unconscious._

_"Why did you do this?!" Naruto shouted. He was really angry and happy with Kyuubi at the same time.._

_**"SSSSssSsHHHHHH. You'll wake him." **Kyuubi said calmly. He was hoping for this reaction. Kakashi groaned._

_"oop"Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth. He had not wanted to wake his beloved._

_"oooh....My head....Wheeere..am I? Naruto? What am I doing here? And why am i chained to the wall?Who is this?" Kakahsi didn't seem mad, he just seem confused at what was happening. Still though he was dreaming and probably just making him to say this in his subconsious._

_**"No your dream is close to reality. It's my doing not yours."**Kyuubi sighed. Naruto had forgotten he was even there._

_"Can someone tell me what is going on? Please?" Kakashi was pleading and still confused._

_"Ssssh. It's all right. You're well I guess my rundown crappy apartment, I don't why or how you got here and this is Kyuubi the nine tail fox that was harbored inside of me when I was just a babe.** He** is the one that brought you here."Naruto said trying to calm the man he loved. _

_"I'm glad he did. I have wanted you since the moment I saw you in the class when I was late."_

_"Speaking of which, I'm sorry that I did that.I felt bad that I did it. It was wrong."_

_"Sssh...It's okay Naruto. I'm just glad I met you. Now if you unshakle me that will make me a little more comfortable._

_"Sure. Kyuubi do you have the key?"Naruto held out his hand that was shaking in excitement. _

_**"Here"** Kyuubi said relieved. He thought that this reality dream was going to go very bad. He handed over the key. What Naruto didn't know was that Kyuubi could use some of his own chakra to get out for a short period. He was using a jutsu to keep THIS going, but it was getting tiring._

_Naruto unshackled Kakashi who fell into his arms .Kakashi seemed to be exausted though he slept for what seemed like a long time since his wrist were very pale. Naruto supported Kakashi's weight as he took him to the bed._

_"Are you okay? what happened?" Naruto asked really worried that he might have to take Kakashi to the hospital._

_"I'm fine, just a little tired. I was at home when I heard a sound come from the kitchen. I thought Iruka had climbed in the window like he always does when he thinks I'm asleep, so I went to check it out. When I got there, Nothing was there so I turned to go to bed and next thing I know I'm shackled in a room with you and HIM." Kakashi looked about ready to pass out._

_"I think you need to rest." Naruto was saying trying to keep the excitement out of his voice._

_"No. I think I should go home. I wouldn't want to impose...."_

_"Nah. It's alright. Just lay down and relax. I have a sleeping bag that I can...."_

_"Why don't you just lay down with me, If you don't mind."Kakashi was acting really strange for him._

_"uuuhhh...Sure"Naruto got on the bed beside Kakashi. Within minutes Kakashi was passed out. Naruto could see a faint smile under that mask._

**_"Uggh this is getting tiresome...._Sleeping Justsu"**Naruto body went slack and Kyuubi knew he was asleep.

He made the shackles disappear and removed all traces of Kakashi and himself ever being there. He wouldn't have used his abilitly to bend the reality to make them think they were asleep but he needed to be sure that the boy really like Kakashi.

**"Now I just have to get Kakashi back before he wakes up. Uh-oh Naruto is cuming..hehehe"**Kyuubi scooped up Kakashi before the sticky mess could reach him.

"Mmmm..."Kakashi snuggle closer to Kyuubi's soft, furry form. Kyuubi looked at the man that was in his arms. If he could have, he would have kissed him then and there, but unfortunately he couldn't unless he was in Naruto's body. Kyuubi loved Kakashi as much as the boy did, If not more so.

In a flash he was at Kakashi's apartment and layed him gingerly on the the bed and lightly caressed his face, Kakashi leaned softly into the warmth. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile his foxy smile.

Then before you could blink he was back at Naruto's apartment. He walked casually over to the boy. He had released the justu when he was traveling but the boy was still asleep. He was smiling that goofy smile of his and had a sticky mess all over the sheets. He would let the boy find _that_ for himself. Kyuubi was tired from using this small amount of chakra and for once wanted to go back to his cell.

He touched the boy on the forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. A smile _was_ on his face until he realized he had seman all over his sheets.

"Shit! I need to wash these before I go... What time is it? Damn! I'm gonna be late meeting Iruka sensei if I don't hurry." He threw the sheets into the washer with his PJs and got in the shower and multi-tasked. He was washing his hair and body trying to get rid of the smell that was coming off of him.

He was out of the shower in a flash. He quickly got dressed and hurried out the door.

Iruka was waiting for him at Ichiraku's. Iruka had always known him so well.

"Hey Naruto. I thought you weren't going to show." Iruka was pleased to see the boy, even though he looked like he just got out of bed.

"Sorry Sensei, I was have a late morning. So what did you want to see me about?" Iruka had asked him last week to talk and stuff.

"Nothing in particular. So...anything happen recently?" Iruka really wanted to know how his ex was doing. As a friend.

"Well as you know I was assigned to team seven and got stuck with Sakura and _Sauske._ So.."Naruto was almost to afraid to ask"How are thing going between you and Kakashi sensei" He really shouldn't have asked but he really wanted to know.

"Well, we broke up the day before you met him actually and I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?" It was a simple question but Naruto want more detail.

"Gai..."Iruka said happily and blushed. He hadn't been anymore happy than he had with Gai.

"No way....Gai Sensei?! Bushy Brow, Gai Sensei?!" Naruto was happy and shocked. He was because his friend had found somone and he could get Kakashi but shocked because he thout Gai was weird but not gay.

"Yes. He has made me the happiest man on earth, no one has even come close to it. Any way what about you? Are you still waiting for that special some one?" Iruka knew that Naruto was waiting to give his _special gift_ to some one he truely loved.

"Well, Yes and no. I like this guy but I don't know if he likes me back." Naruto was looking down at his soon-to-be-cold ramen. For once he wasn't hungry.

"You won't tell me but whoever he is if he doesn't notice that you like him, he isn't worth going after" Iruka said as he saw the boy looking as sad as he's ever been.

"I think I could get him if I really tried" And with that he thouth of a plan.

* * *

**That's it I hoped you like this chapter Pleez review!**

**Kyuubi::I liked it.**

**Naruto: Hey! What About me? I got tricked.**

**  
****Me: *calmly* It was for your benefit.**


	4. Wild plans and crazy pairs

Kakashi awoke with an _extreme _headache. The only thing he remembered was dreaming of Naruto for a short time then...Nothing. He got up but was a little unsteady on his feet. He braced himself against the wall and made his way to the bathroom. He need an advil.

As he entered the bathroom, he noticed when he looked in the mirrow he was only in his boxers. He remembered that he had been fully clothed when he passed out. He must have done it in his sleep.

"Man, I look like a mess. I should shower." Kakashi sighed as he took of his mask and stepped in the shower.

He wished Naruto was in there with him.

* * *

_"Kyuubi....KYUUBI" _Naruto thought so loudly he thought he had said it aloud. The fox woke with a start.

**"Whaatnuwann"**Kyuubi said as if he was hungover. He really didn't want to put up with the boy after all he did.

_"I want your help to get Kakashi. and besides I thought you never got tired."_Naruto said jokingly.

**"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTL.....uggh never mind*yawn* so what's this plan of your's" **Kyuubi asked even though he really didn't care. He had a plan of his own. Maybe they could fuse their plan together and make a super awesome plan.

_"Well, Do you have any special powers like Shikaku does"_ Naruto asked wondered what Garaa was doing when he didn't sleep.

**"That demon is just a huge sand box,Who would want to play with sand all the time, but yes I have a gift. I can control time, space and reality to my will. Why do you ask?" **Kyuubi was getting annoyed by useless questions. How is this supposed to get them Kakashi?

_"I was thinking that with your abilities we could get Kakashi to go on a date with me or something...."_Naruto plan was falling apart before him. He wanted Kakashi to like him but he didn't want to force the love.

**"Ooor...You could asked him on a date and it could be that simple."**

_"But students aren't supposed to date teachers"_Naruto thought almost to the point of crying. Good thing he was in his apartment.

**"Since when were you one to follow rules? Plus just ask him out if he says no, I'll take care of it. And, No, I won't hurt him." **Kyuubi sighed **"but you have to let me sleep till that point alright."** And with that the great fox turned and fell asleep.

Naruto wondered why Kyuubi was so nice to him. It was weird, but ever since he could remember Kyuubi had always been there for support. He stepped in between the bars of Kyuubi cell. He climbed to the top of the fox and scratch his ears. Naruto knew that was his favorite spot. Naruto only scratched Kyuubi in his sleep because he wasn't sure if the fox would hurt him. of course though he couldn't because he would feel the pain himself too. Kyuubi could feel what Naruto felt physically, but naruto couldn't feel what the fox felt. The fox started to roll over and Naruto climbed of before he was squished.

_"ya'know never once have I thought of you as a demon. I've always thought of you as a friend" _Naruto never said it to the fox when he was awake but it was true. He stood in front of the fox and thought he saw a smile cross his face when he stepped out of his Mental Zone.

Now Naruto was aware he was making instant ramen. When he was with the Kyuubi his body took over and apparently it was hungry.

"Okay eat now ask Kakashi out after" with that he waited for the ramen to cooling.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for his boyfriend in the meadow. Sakura was waiting with him as usual. She knew he was unavailable but she waited with him anyway. In a moment his boyfriend was there with a girl. He wasn't worried though. His man wasn't the cheating type.

"Hey babe, what up?" He gently pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Um...Nothing Sasuke. Oh, Hi Sakura Chan, Have you met Ino Chan?" He said with a big smile on his face.

".....No Lee. I....Haven't" Sakura looked at the blond girl with awe. She was beautiful. She had never seen hair so long, light and silky. She also had the most beautiful bluegreen eyes ever.

"Sakura are you alright?" The girl had asked her. Sakura regained her composure.

"Yes I'm alright. Um... Ino right? May I talk to you privately?" Sakura needed to be alone with this girl. She didn't think she could hold herself together any longer.

"Well, I don't think I could leave Lee. It would be rude." Ino said but looking like she wanted to leave.

"No Ino Chan, You go right ahead we'll be here when you get back." Lee was pulling Sasuke closer to him and already kissing him.'

Sasuke said in between kisses"Don't-kiss-forget-Kiss-to take-kiss kiss-your time."and with that they were against the tree and and making out like no one had before.

Sakura grabbed Ino and they went into an alley. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She kissed Ino with a passion that she had never felt. She backed off after a minute.

"Sorry that was inapro...."Ino attacked her with another kiss. The only reason she pulled back was that she was breathless.

"Sakura, Do -pant-want-pant-to go out with me?"Ino had a fire in her eyes that burned with a passion of a thousand suns.

"Let me answer you with this." With that they were on a kissing streak. After about fifteen minutes they stopped and caught their breath.

"Do you think we should go back to see them?" Sakura asked though she didn't care anymore.

"I think we should. Lee and Sasuke will be wondering where we are." She wanted to tell them the good news.

"Fine. Who's Sasuke again?" She asked playfully.

They went back to the boys who were sitting under the tree. Sasuke and Lee were sleeping peacefully agaist eachother.

"Should we wake them?" Ino asked.

"No, But we should leave them a note. Pin it to Lee's . Now let's go back to my place."

Today was definitely a better day

* * *

**Man that was fast. I love the pairings. BTW...this is the first time Sakura's ever met Ino. Not like the anime/manga where they met when they were little. I'm an evil master mind Plz review.**

**Kyuubi:Why am I asleep? I'm an all powerfull why am I friends with the Brat?!  
Me: Because I'm probably one of the few people who likes your destructive powers ok. Anyway Be happy or you won't be in the story any Naruto needed a friend when he was younger so I made that friend you.  
Kyuubi:ok. Sheesh Just wanted some answers.**


	5. Double the Sex, Double the Fun!

Naruto was standing outside Kakashi's apartment. He was so nervous he couldn't bring himself to knock.

_"Kyuubi I need your help!" _Naruto was pleading. He felt frozen in fear.

**"Damn, Do you need my help with every little thing?"**Kyuubi sighed but he calmed and relaxed the boy. Even though He couldn't admit it Kyuubi was as nervous as Naruto was.

_"yes" _Naruto said in a small mental voice.

**"It was a rhetorical question"**Kyuubi said **"Now knock on the door and relax he will come."**

Naruto raised his hand, which was shaking, and knocked. At first there was no answer so he tried again. no answer. Then he pounded. He was never a patient child.

The he heard the velvety voice distantly."I'll be right there." Then he heard the unlocking of the door and saw Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi saw Naruto standing in the hall. He was surprised to see his blond angel.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little boy who has lost his way?" Naruto just stared at him. It wasn't a weird or horrified stare, it was an awe stare. Kakashi waved his hand in front of the small boy.

"Naruto...Naaruutooo." Then he snapped out of it.

"uuuuhhh.....Ka..ka..Kakashi....wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?" Naruto said in a rush so Kakshi didn't quite get it.

"Could you repeat that? slowly this time."

"Kakashi...would you.....go out on a date....with....me?" Naruto seemed so innocent and vulnerable Kakashi couldn't resist.

"Yeah, sure. just let me change into something more appropriate."He needed some shoes, his headband, and his vest.

"Or I could come inside and we could have our date here....If you don't mind." Naruto didn't really want to leave and have other men staring at them.

Kakashi led Naruto into the living room. "Do you want to eat here or something?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No, I'm not hungry, but thank you for the offer. Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and watched to boy staring at his apartment in wonder. Kakashi apartment was an honest one and he didn't think it that special.

_" I need to sit with him."_"So Naruto, Do you want to talk or something?"Kakashi wanted to smother the boy in kisses and get him in a bed, but he didn't want to scare the boy. The boy just stared at him with his light eyebrows pulled together in a hesitant stare.

* * *

Naruto looked confused.**"Ask him about his Sharingan, since you have been wondering for so long"**

"Well....I _was _wondering....How did you get your sharingan?" Naruto asked almost timidly.

Kakashi's answer was simple but at the same time mystifing. "It's a long story." Naruto wanted to know more.

Kakashi called the boy over to the couch with him and began.

"Well it all began just after my chuunin exam..."

**_One Hour Later..._**

And that's how it happened. Obito gave his life to save Rin and myself. He gave me his eye. The only thing I regret are not saving him and not keeping my promise. Rin's dead too...."A tear rolled down Kakashi's face. That was the only time he ever cried, at a loss of a good friend.

Naruto slid the over to Kakashi. His body was acting weird. He couldn't controll it. He hugged the man with all the force his body could and didn't let go. Kakashi started to return the embrace.

_"Kyuubi what are you doing" _Naruto thought loudly.

**"You wanted to do it too so I just put you there. Physical touch is everything."**Kyuubi said cooley.

"Naruto..."Kakashi was still in his embrace.

"Yes Kakashi sensei."Naruto saw the hurt in his eyes. He wanted to kiss this man more than he ever had now.

"Naruto, I'm going to do something I've never done before with anyone. Can you promise not to be afraid or backaway, but I would understand if you would." How could Naruto refused the man he loved?

"I promise" with those words Kakashi slipped off the mask and his soft lips were against Naruto's. Naruto just stayed where he was for a second. Was Kyuubi doing this?

**"Acually for once, No. He's doing this on his own. Now you fool!Kiss Him back!!!"**Kyuubi said hurriedly.

Then Kakashi pulled back. He looked distraught. Then Naruto was against him, his tan lips pushing against Kakashi's. Kakashi's tongue made it's way into Naruto's wet cavern. It searched for his tongue. Kakashi's tongue caressed his with his own, as if encouraging it to fight. Their tongues fought for dominace but of course Kakashi's won. Then the tongue was gone. Kakashi was biting Naruto's lower lip lightly, making Naruto gasp. He needed air.

"Kakashi, Let's _go to bed_hehehe." Naruto took his man by the waist and searched the apartment till he found the bedroom.

"Naruto, I don't bottom." Kakashi was sexy. He had his shirt off already. Naruto was naked before Kakashi could get his pants off. Naruto pulled him to the bed and went to work on the pants. they were off in a second.

* * *

Kakashi rubbed their aching members together.. Naruto growled, He was enjoying this. Naruto was pre-cuming. Kakashi saw the spiral on Naruto's stomach and started licking inward. The boy moaned. Everywhere the tongue touched the muscles hardened. When he got to center he went to the boy's shoulder. He sucked on it gently . When he lifted his head he saw a mark. He moved to the boy's lips. His face was twisted in pleasure. Kakashi pulled his lips towards Naruto's. The boy Kissed back. He went back down. Then he took one finger and put it in the boy delicately. He boy tensed but as soon as he relaxed he put in a second and then a third. The boy was ready.

"Naruto.....Tell me ....What do you want?" Kakashi was getting impatient.

"Kakasi, take me. Make Me yours . Oh my God, Just Fuck me already!!!" With that he entered Naruto. The Boy was tight but he would manage. He had forgotten the lube, Oh well. He grabbed Naruto's hard member and pumped it rythmechally to his. The boy groaned in pleasure when he Hit the boy's postate. Naruto's back arched. Kakashi Hit it again and Naruto almost screamed. He looked at the boy. For a moment Kakashi saw the eyes he grew to love, then they turned a cat-like orange.

* * *

**"All right enough...Naruto Move over!"** Kyuubi took over and Naruto body changed. His eyes turned orange with a cat pupil, his hair got wilder, and his canine teeth lengthened noticably.

"Naruto...Are...You Alright?" Kakash said inbetween pumps.

Kyuubi flipped the man over with ease and said**" Naruto's not in but I'll give him the message"** He had said it in Naruto's voice But It wasn't what Mattered. Kyuubi repeated Kakashi's finger process. He bit down on Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi gasped, but not in pain, In pleasure. Kakashi hadn't experienced DEMON SEX. It was a lot rougher than normal sex. When Kyuubi tasted blood he began to suck. The Blood tasted sweet in his mouth. When he lifted he saw a hiccy and the bite marks with the enlarged canine holes. He was pleased and that was when he stuck himself in Kakashi and heard the groan. Kakashi apparently had not been expecting this. He leaned into Kakashi ear.

**"Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox doesn't bottom"** Kyuubi said slowly. Kakashi was In bliss with Kyuubi.

When he was done he fell by Kakashi. Kakashi asked as simple question.

"Kyuubi, Do you love me?" Kakashi was serious now.

**"More than you'll ever know"** With that Kyuubi was gone and Naruto was was smiling.

"Did you enjoy yourself" He asked. Kakashi knew Naruto had enjoyed himself.

"Did you Know he was that great at being Seme. ?"Kakashi was laying sideways propped on his elbow.

"He was always dominating, Plus I was alway an Uke so it works." Naruto yawned. He was exausted.

Kakashi pulled the boy closer to him. The boy fell asleep right away. Kakashi thought about what just happened.

_"Naruto is Uke and Kyuubi is Seme....Boy, now I have to have double be a double too if I'm going to be happy, but I got to admit that was the best sex I've ever had." _With that Kakashi slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. BTW Seme=top fucker and Uke= bottom person getting fucked. Plz review.  
I think this might be my last chapter....other than my epiloge**

**Kyuubi:Yay I got to have sex with !  
Naruto:I enjoyed it too.  
Me:I know. I'm awsome.  
Both:Yes you are.**


	6. Naruto True Power

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning confused. He wasn't at home. He couldn't remember most of the night but he had remembered dreaming of Kakashi and himself having sex.

**"It wasn't a dream, You Idiot. It was real. Blissfully, blissfully, real." **Kyuubi smiled through the bars. Naruto had entered his Mental Zone without realizing it.

_"Are you okay_?" Naruto gazed at the fox as if something had happened he wasn't aware of.

**"Do you remember anything**?" The fox's expression was annoyed right now. Naruto was still confused. He wanted to ask more but something was pulling him back to reality.

**"Don't worry I'll come with you" **The fox said excitedly.

Naruto smelled pancakes and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, good morning." Kakashi walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You aren't suprised are you?" Kakashi said "I've never showed my face to anyone and I mean ANYONE, Let alone have sexual intercourse with them. My ass still hurts from Kyuubi"Kakashi smiled

That was when Naruto realized he was naked and his ass hurt too."I'm sorry but I only remember having sex with you then nothing. I do know I was happy though."Naruto smiled.

Kakashi was still smiling "Kyuubi's out in the kitchen eating it you want anything."

Kakashi kissed the boy once more on the foreheal and couldn't resist homemade food. He swung his legs around the bed and got up slowly. His ass hurt bad.

**"Ah Naruto you've decided to join us. and I thought I was going to get some alone time." **Kyuubi was not in fox form. He looked like Naruto's twin except for the wilder hair, His orange, cat-like eyes, and his enlarged canines. He also sounded like Naruto. He was eating steak. Raw.

"Ewww! How can you eat that raw and why do you look like me?"Naruto asked Kakashi for some pancakes with lots of syrup while he waited for Kyuubi's answer.

**"I thought it would be easier on Kakashi. It's not easy to talk to a huge Demon fox for everyone ya'know?"**Kyuubi sounded calmed and assured. Kyuubi rubbed his ass.**"Kakashi, baby, Just so you know everything he feels I feel. Don't be too rough with him."**Kyuubi got up, rinsed of his plate and kissed Kakashi.

"Hey! He's mine too!" Naruto was acting like a little kid."I want some sugar." He ran to Kakshi, pushed Kyuubi out of the way and kissed Kakashi full on the lips and stayed there. Kakashi pulled back for a moment

"Hey, Hey now. There's plenty of me to share." Kakashi smiled and then kissed them both on the forehead.

**"Hey kid don't push your luck, I have to go back. I'm getting tired, By the way if you see Naruto staring into space and he is non-responsive or does things with out talking, he's having a Mental Chat with me, so don't worry." **Kyuubi's body fazed in with Naruto and he felt whole again.

"Aren't you scared of him" Naruto asked. He was worried about Kakashi's answer.

"Well, even though he's a whole different being, he is still apart of you and why would I be afraid of you, Plus He is a great Seme" Kakashi smiled. " You better get ready we've got our first mission to go on." Naruto was amazed. They already had their first mission. He was in and out of the shower quick as fire.

* * *

Naruto was walking with Kakashi and they were holding hands. As Kakashi saw Sasuke and Sakura he decided to kiss Naruto on the forehead through his mask. Naruto blushed at the contact but didn't look embarrassed.

"Well, Hey there. It's about time you showed up." said an elderly gentleman leaning against a tree . He was in his fifties by the look of him.

"Oh, so Your the guy we're supposed to escort" Naruto sighed. He didn't look very happy.

"This is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder we have to escort back to the land of the waves." Kakashi said. Then he whispered to Naruto" When we get back I'll give you a lot of sugar." Naruto smiled at this.

Then they started off.

* * *

Naruto didn't like this guy. He smelled of alchol and old, Nothing like Kakashi. He was rude too. They had been walking awhile now. They had Tazuna surrounded, Sakura in the front, Sasuke and himself at the sides and Kakasi in the back. He was worried about Kakashi. He couldn't stand the thought......

Suddenly he heard chains. Naruto turned around. Kakashi was rapped in spiked chains. There were two mist ninja on either side of Kakashi. "One down" They said together and ripped him apart. Naruto was furious. As fast as you could blink Kyuubi was in Naruto's place running at them. He was faster then they wer. He took the chain in his hands, squeezed it and broke it in half, then he beat the living hell out of those guys. When Naruto came back he realized he was covered in blood. He knew what that meant.

He turned to face his friends and the old man. Sakura looked filled with horror and disgust. Sasuke looked amazed, as if he had never seen that kind of power. The old man was pale, scared shitless.

Naruto crouched and began to weep into his blood soaked hands. Some of it was blood from the killers and some was his own blood from clutching the chain so hard. He didn't want to kill anybody. Then he felt a hand touch his back. He looked up. He couldn't believe it. Kakashi was alive. Then everything clicked. Kakashi had used Kawarimi. He looked at his beloved for forgiveness. The man just bent down and hugged him as if he was the victim.

"Y...You're not afraid?You're not afraid of what I am?" was all Naruto could manage to whisper. Kakash held the boy against him and whispered"I already told you I could Never be afraid of you or him. I love you both"

It was that simple.

* * *

They had started walking again. Naruto was beside Kakashi this time. Kakashi couldn't stand to see the boy hurt like that. They had cleaned their clothes and bandaged Naruto's hands. Naruto was looking down. He was having a Mental Chat with Kyuubi. He hadn't known the extreme lengths that they would go to if he died. He was afraid. Not of them but for them.

Kakashi hurt a sound. Something came whizzing out of the trees. Naruto caught it with his finger tips. He handed to Kakashi, then looked back down and kept walking. Kakashi looked at it. It was a needle, dripped in poison. If Naruto wouldn't have caught it, Tazuna would have been dead. Naruto came back.

"What's that?" He asked not knowing he just saved Tazuna's life. Again.

"It's a poison soaked needle that had been heading straight for Tazuna. If you hadn't caught it he would have died." Naruto smiled shyly. He knew he did weird things like that.

Kakashi looked around. Nothing to his left or to his right. they were okay. for now. They were close to the bridge now. They set up camp by a small bay. It was simple enough. There was a fire pit and four sleeping bags. One of them extra-large.

Kakashi heard that noise again and know they were not alone. "Everyone take formation." Naruto and the others stood around Tazuna. He stood infront of Naruto. He knew who was with them. He heard another whizzing sould but heavier this time. "Everyone Duck!!!" They ducked and Kakashi saw the huge blade that could only could belong to one man."Zabuza. The demon of the mist."

"Oh my Kakashi. You remember me" The man suddenly was on the blade which was stuck in a tree. He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him worried.

* * *

Naruto looked at the man on the sword. He was wearing camouflage armlets and leglets, striped pants, a hidden mist headband with a scratch across it, and he was wearing bandages on the lower half of his face.

Kakashi lifted his headband and his sharingan was revealed. Sakura, Sasuke, and the old man were just as suprised as he had been when he had saw it for the first time. As Kakashi started to attack the man called Zabuza made a water clone and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi looked like he defeated the clone but another appeared behind Kept attacking him untill they reached the edge of the water. Then the clone did some hand signs and Yelled " Water Prison!" Just before he was entrapped Kakashi Yelled for them to run but Naruto wasn't going to leave him and the others were frozen in fear.

Then Naruto was hit in the gut and sent flying into the trees. He heard Zabuza say "Haku, Take Care of him." Naruto hit a tree. He slumped to the ground. Haku was before him.

"I really don't want to kill you, But If Zabuza said to do it, I must." He kept a straight face the entire time.

"You don't have to" Naruto looked up smiling. The boy didn't smile. He seriously was going to kill Naruto. Kyuubi took over then. He shredded the boy without a second thought and went flying speed back to the clearing. He saw the two Zabuza sitting on the edge of the water, both of the holding a water sphere. one was holding Tazuna and the others. The other was holding Kakashi. They were all unconious. Kyuubi could tell which one was the clone. He snuck up from behind and killed the clone fast. His teamates and escort fell into the very shallow water. Zabuza saw Kyuubi and laughed" Looks like we have another demon among us, don't we Kakashi."

**"I'm only gonna say this once. Let him go and you will live." **Kyuubi said with a determined look. Zabuza laughed again.

"You think you can Kill me? A kid?" He closed his eyes for a second and Kyuubi was on him. The sphere was broken and Kakashi was left faced turned sideways in the water. He might have been dead. Kyuubi had hit the man with all the force he could muster. Zabuza fell to the ground. The cloth had fell away from Zabuza face revealing sharp, pointed, teeth.

"Where's Haku?" He managed to say when he got up. Then he actually look at Naruto's body for the first time. It was covered in blood and it wasn't his. Zabuza came at him then sword swing straight for the boy's head. Kyuubi dodged it easily as he would a punch. He came up from behind of the man and scratched him on the back. The man turned, unfazed. Naruto bloodied him up more, yet again the man was unfazed. Then He ripped off the man's head. That worked. The body slid to his knees and fell backward. Kyuubi made some handsigns and set the body on fire. It was gone in seconds. He released the jutsu and went over to his teammates. They were just out of consciousness. They would be fine so he dragged dragged them by the firepit and got Kakashi.

Kakashi was unconscious and not breathing. He dragged Kakashi on shore and started to perform CPR. When He heard the faint sounds of breathing he stopped and started a fire in the pit washed his clothes of the blood, dried them, and made dinner. Then he laid Kakashi's head on his lap and waited.

The first to awake was the old man. He looked at Kyuubi, got in his sleeping bag, went to sleep. It about five. The Next to wake was Sakura. She sat up and drank some of tea that Kyuubi made. She stared at him. Sasuke woke right after Sakura was finished with her first cup and got some dinner. He looked at Kyuubi. He didn't care if the boy stared. He was just a normal human after all. It was seven then.

It was ten and everyone was asleep. Kakashi was still asleep. Naruto had put down the headband back over Kakashi's eye. Kyuubi know of only one way to wake Kakashi. He didn't want to do it in public but he had to. He touched Kakashi's mask. He started to pull us down, but then Kakashi's hand stopped his. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked up into Kyuubi's eyes and smiled. He let go of Kyuubi's Hand. Kyuubi slid down the mask and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Kakashi could feel the change as Kyuubi changed back to lifted from Kakashi's face. He smiled and smelled food. Kakashi started to sit up and Naruto pushed him down.

"Stay here. I'll get the dinner he made. I'll feed you. We already ate." Naruto smiled softly and kissed Kakashi on the forehead and got up. He got the food and came back over with steak, rick and leeks. Naruto let Kakashi sit up and fed him food. After he was done, Naruto got into the sleeping bag, stripped off both of their clothes and they both had the best sex they ever had.

* * *

**Okay so I lied. I never did like even numbers, plus seven is a lucky number. I think I might keep this story going. I don't know. I hope you liked it. Karimi=body switch (see ep.10) BTw If you go to see naruto ep 16 on page eight Kakashi's eye is normal. I thought it was activate by light or something of that review!!!!**

**Kyuubi:I love killing people  
Me:I had to have you kill some time, right?**


	7. The Clouds Hide The Sun

Naruto woke up the next morning early. The sky was still dark and the sun was starting to head over the horizon. He got out of the sleeping bag slowly and gasped. He shut his mouth quickly. He hadn't realized it was so cold and that his ass hurt so bad. He didn't disturb anyone. He put his clothes on and then work on getting Kakashi's back on. He did it with success, slipping on the face mask and pulling down the headband over his eye. Kakashi seemed to absorbed in his dreams to notice. Naruto gently pulled him out of the sleeping bag and laid him next to the fire pit. Naruto started a fire and made breakfast. He cleaned the sleeping bag of the love that he and Kakashi had made. He was suprised he didn't wake anyone up with their love. He dried the bag and put Kakashi back in it. He went to get more fire wood. When he came back Tazuna was up and eating eggs off a plate that Naruto had set out for them. The sun was fully but just over the horizon

"Good Morning, Tazuna San." Naruto said quietly but respectfully. Tazuna stared at his plate as if it had spoken to him.

"G..Good Morning...N..Naruto." Naruto realized he still had Haku's blood still on him. The man was still afraid of him.

Naruto set down the wood beside Tazuna and went to the bay. He cleaned his clothes, dried them, and put them back on. Sakura and Sasuke were awake when the sun was just above the hills. Naruto looked at Kakashi. He man was becoming restless and would wake up soon.

He sat between Sakura and Sasuke. They were eating eggs and bacon.

"How was your Night, Naruto" Sasuke asked with a smirk when he was finished.

"I slept well and...." Naruto looked down as his cheeks turned red. He smiled. Of course, Sasuke knew. Anybody within earshot knew about Naruto's relationship with Kakashi.

"I'm glad you two finally realized that you love each other. It was so obvious"Sakura said as she set her plate down.

"Really? How could you tell?"

" one:from the way you looked when the eraser dropped on his head that first day and Two: The way he always looked at you. He loved you since you loved him."Sakura replied calmly.

" I wish Lee would have the guts to make love to me, but as always, he's so shy about it." Sasuke looked up at the sky. He was thinking about Lee right at that moment.

* * *

Kakashi woke up and realized he was fully clothed. He was confused. He thought he had sex with Naruto. He looked over at Naruto. Naruto was chatting with his teammates. Naruto turned to him and smiled. Kakashi knew he had sex with the boy then. He started to get out of the sleeping bag and gasped. Naruto was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"Naruto's beautiful eyes were full of worry.

"Nothing really wrong, except I can't move because I used my Sharingan too much yesterday." It was the truth but it sounded pathetic, then he whispered" My ass hurts too, but in a good way." Naruto smiled at this.

Naruto got up and brought over a plate full of food. He sat Kakashi up and fed him spoon fed him while the others went to look for firewood. Kakashi appreicated it. He probably couldn't do it himself. He loved that Naruto would do anything for him. He would never take advantage of that.

"I don't know if I be able to move" Kakashi whispered Naruto's ear after he was done.

"Don't worry, Kyuubi will take care of it."Naruto replied calmly. Then Kakashi felt more energized, He started to get uncomfortable. His face twisted in agony. He felt like he was going to burst! Naruto had to carry his own chakra plus this?

Then the pressure subsided a lot. He still felt energized but not to the point of agony. He looked at Naruto, who looked distraught. Kakashi smiled"I'm alright." he sat up."Do you carry that much chakra all the time?" Naruto looked confused.

"He only put a little in you, or so I thought. I really don't notice Kyuubi's chakra. He's been with me since I was born. His Chakra is a part of mine."Naruto really looked down.

"That was a little? It felt like the chakra of a thousand men was pushed in me. It felt like I was getting so full I could burst, but then the bursting sensation left and I felt fine." Kakashi smiled.

"Kyuubi was trying to help. I guess he over did it, but I'm glad you feel better. That much chakra can be poisonous if you don't start moving." Naruto smiled. He was happy.

Kakashi got up out of the sleeping bag and helped Naruto clean up. Naruto ate while Kakashi rolled up the bag. Naruto had eaten all of the food. He must have been hungry.

* * *

Team seven completed their mission without hitch. They delivered Tazuna home safely and Tazuna finished the brigde and named it The "FishCake" Bridge.

When They got home they reported to the third and went to Kakashi's apartment and they showered together and changed. They made out for a bit, walked around the village and went to Ichiraku's. Naruto seemed so happy to have that experience behind him. He just was so happy. Kakashi loved the boy and would do anything to make him happy. He never wanted to see Naruto as hurt as he had been when he thought those guys killed him. He was afraid of what Naruto could or would do if something actually happened to him. He never saw Zabuza's body after the fight but he did see a body like scorch mark in the grass. He never asked about it. He was just not a nosy person like that. They were walking back to the apartment. They reached the door and Kakashi opened it.

Naruto spoke as they entered the apartment."Kakashi, There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Naru?" Kakashi was worried because he wasn't using the Nicknames they used when they were by themselves.

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I have to tell you the truth." Naruto paused for a minute." Kakashi....I don't know how your going to react to this, but if you hate me for it, I understand." Naruto looked down sadly. He wasn't himself.

"What is it? You can tell me." Kakashi was worried.

Naruto just stared at him

* * *

**OOOhhhhh What's going to happen next? I know This was suppossed to be the epilouge but I just can't seem to stop. I can't help it. BTW if you don't know Naruto in japanese means fish cake. Weird name for a bridge huh?PLEEZ REVIEW.**

**Kyuubi: What are you going to do?!  
Me: You'll find out. **


	8. EpilogeNot!

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi was worried about what Naruto was about to say. He looked about ready to cry. Kakashi thought Naruto was going to break up with Him? That was ridiculous. Naruto would never do that. He would never hurt Kakashi that way.

"I..I...I killed Zabuza. And Haku too. When Zabuza punched me into the woods, he told Haku to kill me and Kyuubi took over and killed him. I didn't care for what he did, I just wanted you safe. Then when we entered the clearing We saw the Zabuzas holding you guys. Kyuubi took care of the clone first. Then the original laughed at us, at our pain. He closed his eyes for a second and then we attacked. by that time the water prisons had dropped and you guys were in the water. He saw Haku's blood on us and charged, the sword coming toward at incredible speed. We dodged and Kyuubi slashed Him. He still stood, Kyuubi slashed again. Same result. Then Kyuubi ripped off his head. Then he was still. Kyuubi set a hell fire that burned his body to ashes in seconds. That was the scorch mark. Then I took care of everybody." Naruto sighed. He was glad to have that off of his chest. The boy put his head down in shame. He Did all of it on impusle. He needed, no wanted Kakashi to know the truth. He didn't want to Keep anything from him. That was how relationships are for. With honesty, any relationship could blossom and and grow.

"Is that all? I thought something was going wrong."Kakashi smiled.

"Don't you think that I'm a monster? Why do you keep loving me? How Did I deserve you?" Naruto sadness disappeared soon as the man hugged him in his arm as if he would never let go.

"Why do you keep asking? I love you and Kyuubi. You could never scare me off, No matter what you did." Kakashi smiled down at the boy. He was happy the boy trusted him enough to tell him such secrets.

* * *

**"I'm glad you can tell him our secrets but if we're going to keep telling secrets he should probably know me as me and not you." **Kyuubi added with truth.

"Naruto agreed. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Kashi...I want meet Kyuubi."

"I've already met him. You know that."Kakashi was confused about what Naruto had said.

"No I mean...I have to show you." Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and took his conciousness into his Mental Zone.

"Kakashi open your eyes. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked in front of him. The bars of Kyuubi cell stood before him, seal and all. His eye went wide when he saw what was in turned to him.

**"Finally, Hello Kakashi. We meet as ourselves. This is the real me. Don't be afraid"** Kyuubi said calmly. Kakashi stared. He looked like someone who had been told his brother died. Then he walk through the bars and touched Kyuubi's fur. it felt familiar somehow.

**"On that Night when you guys dreamt about eachother..It wasn't a dream. I bend the reality to make it feel like a dream. You were actually at Naruto's apartment. When Naruto actually fell asleep I took you home. The warmth that you felt was me."** Kakashi just seemed amazed and kept rubbing the fur. Naruto stood beside him. Naruto climbed ontop of Kyuubi till he found Kyuubi's ears. He scratched them and Kyuubi's leg went crazy. It was his "spot"

Kakashi smiled. They got along like brothers. He was happy, so he climbed onto Kyuubi, carefully avoiding the crazy leg, got to where Naruto was standing, and kissed them both.

"See Kyuubi, I told you that nothing was going to go wrong." Naruto smiled and Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Kakashi watched them as they conversed. They seemed so happy together.

* * *

Next thing he knew Kakashi was in the bedroom sitting on the bed beside Naruto. Naruto looked at him.

"So that's what it like being with Kyuubi."Kakashi laughed.

"You still continue to suprise me Kashi." Naruto smiled and kissed him. "I'm Hungry what about you?"

"Yep." They ate and talked about Naruto moving in with Kakashi. It was a good idea but Naruto needed time to gather his things. Naruto wanted to be wiith Kakashi. That was the next step in their relationship.

* * *

**Man, This chapter was hard. I think it was boring personally. It was short too. I was just so stuck. I hope you like it. Pleez Review!**


	9. The Happy Ending

It had been a while since Kakashi had written about anything. He wanted to write something. There was a journal laid open on the dresser next to the bed. He had been keeping it since he started going out with the two. Kakashi had gotten up to use the bathroom. When he got back he got on the bed. He slid his waist under the covers and grabbed the journal with a pen. He wrote:

_It's been six years to the day that Naruto, Kyuubi, and I first got together. This love is too good to be true. I still think to this very day that every morning before I open my eyes that I will be alone again. I never find it true and I'm happy about it. _

_Last summer they Proposed to me. Naruto make me a leather neclace, he has one too, that breaks if either of us dies. The necklace breaks on the living person so they can move on, but doesn't on the dead one so that the love will stay with them forever. I thought it was unsual, but if I was on a mission away from them, I guess I would like to Know If they died. Kyuubi gave me a ring with a gem ingraved into the metal the changes colors to be able to tell what kind of situation the other is in. The ring is made of some kind of demon Metal so I sort of can't it off unless I die or something. The gifts were thoughtful and I love them and even if I could I would never take them off. _

Kakashi stopped writing. Naruto stirred beside him. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned towards from Kakashi. He was just so deep in his dreams.

Kakashi put the journal in his lap and stared at the boy. The blond just fascinated him. He couldn't believe the boy actually loved him the way he did. Kakashi couldn't believe that he hadn't run when he had seen Kyuubi for the first time. That time seemed so long to him. He loved them with all his heart.

He continued to write:

_I just love him. Them. I couldn't chose between the two of them. They are too important to give up. I don't know what I would do without them. It's just with them they are too precious._

_Ino and Sakura got married about a month ago. I went there and dragged Naruto with me. He didn't want to go but I convince him. Sasuke and Rock Lee are getting married this winter, Iruka and Gai are engaged, and I recently found out that Neji and Gaara are going out. I don't think that I could be away from Naruto and Kyuubi like that. I never did think long distance relationships worked out, but if it works for them then good for them. I want to be with me angels for the rest of my life._

A hand fell onto the journal. Kakakashi looked over. Naruto was still asleep but getting more restless. He would be up soon. Kakashi lifted the tan hand delicately, kissed it, then laid it down beside him. The boy was just so restless. He might have been having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning, as if he was being tortured. Kakashi tried to wake him but to no avail. He was stuck in his dream or nightmare state. Kakashi put the journal on the dresser and turned to Naruto. He picked up the boy's upper body and held the squirming teenager. He started humming a lullaby that his father used to sing to him before he killed himself. Naruto started to calm and eventually was still but breathing. He seemed so calm in Kakashi's arms. He felt the boy turn toward his body. Kakashi opened his eyes, stopped humming, and looked down to see the boy was smiling, though his eyes were still closed.

Kakashi shook Naruto slightly.

"Mmmm...." Naruto laid his arms around Kakashi. He didn't want to wake up. "Love you."

Kakashi smiled down at the boy. He was content. He turned against the headboard and closed his eyes.

"Love you too."

Everything had turned out just right.

* * *

**Man this chapter is short. I think it's the best though. I hope you like it. Pleez Review!!!!!**


End file.
